First Step
by Starrwater
Summary: Written for CCOAC's Challenge 'All The Colors Of The Rainbow'


**Written for CCOAC's All The Colors Of The Rainbow Challenge **

**My Chosen Character: Aaron Hotchner **

**My Given Character: Jennifer Jareau**

**My Suggested Sentence: He broke into a smile, and knew that the yellow,smiley face beanie person was the perfect gift.**

**Suggested by: Slery **

**All The Colors Of The Rainbow**

Hotch had been sitting in his office for the past little while trying to figure out if he should walk into her office, or go home. He had been wanting to talk to JJ for a while now. The last case they had been on, sent them all the way across the country. She had to leave Henry with Will for first time since the divorce. She was both nervous, but willing at the same time. Hotch could remember how he felt when that had to happen with him. After him and Haley had spilt up.

He also knew that he didn't come close to the same feeling since he was a father. Not a mother. Mothers tend to feel more differently towards leaving their children the fathers do. The feelings can come close, but not close enough.

On his way to woke this morning he had picked out a gift for Henry's birthday party. That was set to happen tomorrow evening at the park. A smile spread across his face at the memory.

_Hotch had taken Jack to his aunts house, on the way to work. While driving by the stores, Jack had pointed to a toy store. Hotch pulled over, and got out. He told Jack that they only had twenty minutes, before they had to get going. Jack replied with a smile, as he took off to look at the toys._

_Hotch was looking at the toys towards the front when he had seen it. He broke into a smile, and knew that the yellow, smiley face beanie person was the perfect gift. He picked it up, along with a mug, and some candy. The mug said 'Never frown, because you never know who's falling for your smile. _

_For the past little while, he had been sending a special little someone a single rose, and some kind of gift. Today, it would the smiley face beanie person, the mug, candy, and a dozen of roses. But those wouldn't come until around lunch time._

_Once he had his gift, he found Jack near cars._

"_Jack, have you picked out something for Henry?" Hotch asked._

"_I can't choose between the sword of the hot wheels." Jack answered frowning._

"_Get both, I'm sure Henry would love both."_

"_But he needs a card." Jack said looking at Hotch._

"_Well then we better hurry up and pick one out. Come on." Hotch smiled as he held the toys._

_Jack ran to the card stand, and quickly picked up a card. The card had Bumble Bee from Transformer. With 'Happy Birthday' written on the front. And 'May You Have Fun Along Your Journey.' _

"_This one Daddy!" Jack smiled holding the card up._

"_Are you sure buddy?" Hotch asked looking at the card._

"_Henry love Bumble Bee! It's perfect!" Jack exclaimed excitedly._

"_Oh alright. Come on, we've got to go pay for it." Hotch smiled, as his son grabbed his hand. They went to the front, and paid for the stuff. _

There was a soft knock on his door, bringing him back to reality. Hotch cleared his throat before answering.

"Come in." He said, making his self look busy.

"Hey Hotch." Smiled the girl of his dreams. Literally and figuratively speaking.

"JJ, what can I do for you?" Hotch asked, looking up to meet her bright blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you were the first one in this morning." She replied.

"Yeah I was, why do you ask?" He asked sitting up more straighter.

"Did you see anyone go in to my office and leave a mug filled with candy and a smiley face beanie person?" She asked.

"Not that I can remember why?" He asked.

"Just wondering, I thought maybe Garcia had put it there, but she swears she didn't." She replied, "anyways, so to have bothered you."

"JJ!" Hotch called, just as she turned to close the door.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked turning to face him again.

"Henry's party tomorrow, do you need help setting up?" Hotch asked quickly before he lost the nerve.

"I'd love help, but you don't have to."

"It's no problem. I'll come by with Jack say an hour early? Then we can set up while the boys play. Is that okay?"

"Perfect." JJ answered with a final smile before leaving.

Last night had good slowly. Hotch was excited to get some one on one with JJ today. At around eleven, he had gone over to Jessica's to get Jack. Jack, wasn't quite ready to go home, so Hotch said they would stay until it was time for the party. Jessica helped him with a pot luck, and wrapping the gift.

Hotch, had seen JJ's face yesterday when she received the roses. After the note, she had smiled and sniffed the roses. Since he knew who sent them, considering it was him. He knew exactly why she had smiled. The card had said 'I will always love you, until the last rose dies.' Of course only eleven of the twelve roses were real. The last one was fake. He had heard Jessica talking about it, while on line looking at funny and cute quotes one random day.

After he heard that quote, he knew it would be perfect. So that's what he did. And he was right about it being perfect. She smiled, and every now and then when he past her office, he saw her looking at them smiling. And today, if he didn't lose his nerve, he was going to ask her to dinner tomorrow night.

"Okay, well the gift's ready to go, Jack's dressed, and it's now three. So you might want to get going. You don't want to be late." Jessica said, handing him the gift bag. "Jack time to go!" Jessica called up the stairs.

"Aren't you coming?" Hotch asked looking at Jessica.

"I don't know, she doesn't really know me." Jessica answered, just as Jack entered the room.

"Are you coming too aunt Jessie?"

"No, not this time Jack. This party's just for you and your daddy." She replied, as she kissed and hugged him goodbye. "Have fun you two!" She called as we climbed into the car.

The drive to the park only took seven minutes. Once they pulled up, Jack quickly jumped out of the car, and ran towards Henry who was playing on the play ground.

Hotch climbed out a little more slowly. He grabbed the present and walked over to JJ.

"Hey." He smiled, setting the present down on the nearest table.

"Hotch! Thank God. Okay I have no idea what to do!" She said, holding up table cloths, and tape. "This need to go on, but I'm not sure how many people are coming. I still need…"

"JJ, breathe. That's why I'm here. Why don't we just do the table cloths first." Hotch suggested, as he took the cloths from her.

"Okay." JJ sighed, taking a deep breathe.

Once the table cloths were taped down to the tables, Hotch helped JJ blow up some animals. Then he went to her car, and pulled out the cake. He placed it on the end table. With in forty minutes, Will had shown up with their part of the pot luck lunch. Hotch politely said hello, as he took the food, and placed it on the food table.

While he was setting the door down, he saw Will talking to JJ out of the corner of his eyes. Then he saw Henry run and jump into his arms.

"Daddy!" Henry yelled excited.

"Hey bud." Will smiled, kissing his son on the head. "How's my little man?"

JJ excused her self and walked over towards Hotch. "Thank you for coming." She whispered.

"Your welcome." Hotch replied looking into her eyes.

About twenty minutes after Will had shown up, everyone else had shown up as well. Including the team. Hotch and the team sat towards the back, since they were more co-workers then family and friends. In a sense, yes, they were like family. But like comes close to nothing, when it's the real deal. Hotch was looking around, focusing on Jack, that he hadn't heard Rossi speaking to him.

"Hotch, Jack's okay. He's sitting with his best friends." Rossi repeated.

"I know. I just worry sometimes." Hotch said, feeling like he need to explain his self.

When they were in line to get their food, Jack had asked if he could sit with Henry. Hotch had agreed, since he didn't see why he couldn't. Staring at his son, and Henry, he was glad he allowed his son to sit there. The two young boys seemed happy with their selves.

"So are you going to finally tell her?" Rossi asked in a hushed voice.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Hotch replied back just as quiet.

"Come on Hotch, you can't lie to this old man." Rossi smirked. "You've had it out for JJ for years now."

"How is it, you can notice, but she can't?" He asked looking over at the blonde girl who was laughing at her son.

"Maybe she has." Rossi answered simply.

Later, that evening after the cake was cut and eaten, and the presents were opened, Hotch was alone with JJ. Will had taken Henry home of the rest of the weekend, and Jessica came and got Jack for the night. Hotch helped JJ clean up everything. While she cleared the tables of the stuff she needed to keep, Hotch throw the garbage away. He had started to take off the first table cloth, when JJ spoke.

"You honestly don't have to stay Hotch." She sighed softly.

"I know. But I want to." He answered back, a rare smile coming from his mouth. "Besides, if I didn't stay, you would be here longer."

"That's for sure. Thanks." She smiled back.

**JJ's POV**

After everything was cleaned up, we were standing by my car, putting all the stuff in it. She closed the trunk door, to thank Hotch, when She realized just how close he was.

"Thanks again Hotch." She smiled, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly, Hotch wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her closed, closing the gab between their bodies. He then leaned in slowly, as if asking her permission to kiss her. When their lips touched, she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment. When the broke for air, she took the chance to speak.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She smiled, this time being the one to start the kiss.

After kissing for a few minutes, they got into their separate cars, and drove to her house. They pulled up to the house with in seconds of each other. Hotch quickly jumped out of his car, and ran towards hers to help her get her things.

"We'll leave it for tomorrow." She stated, grabbing his hand and pulling them into her house.

When the door was closed and locked, she guided him upstairs. As they reached her bedroom, she pulled him into a kiss. He then took control over from there.

Their cloths fell to the floor, not once breaking the kiss, except to take off the shirts. Hotch lead her to the bed, where he gently pushed her down.

The next morning, JJ was laying her head on Hotch's Chest, who had his arm wrapped around her. Their legs were tangled up together in the sheets.

"Morning." She smiled, looking at him, and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Morning to you too." Hotch said smiling back.

"So tell me, was I really imagining things from you for the past three years? Or were they all real?"

"Oh believe me, you didn't imagine anything. I've loved you for the past five years. It just took me some time to act upon it and show you." Hotch answered softly.

"So the gifts, and flowers?"

"Yup, all from me." Hotch answered again.

"Thanks. I love them. And I love you." She said climbing on top, kissing him again.

"I love you too. Always have, always will." Hotch replied, in between kisses.

And that was the day, they began their relationship.

_**Fin**_


End file.
